the beauty and the tragedy
by simplyneneng
Summary: dramione fanfict. Ia menyesal karena ia menyerah. Menyerah dengan perasaannya yang cukup lama tertahan. a draco malfoy and hermione granger story. enjoy :D


**Ini fanfict pertama ku yang selesai. HoReeeeee! Dramione story. Enjoy.. :)**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter series and characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Preface**: 2 tahun setelah final battle 2 Mei di Hogwarts. Hermione tidak pernah berciuman dengan Ron. Ceritanya pure 100% imajinasiku dan terinspirasi dari sana sini. Salah satu inspirasinya adalah text yang bercetak miring. The Beauty and The Tragedy. Song by Trading Yesterday.

**Warning: OOC,typo, lebayness, sinetroness, anehness, gajelasness, ganyambungness, dll.**

* * *

><p><em>Watch your step, love is broken<em>

_I am every tear you cry_

"Sialan!"

Draco Malfoy memaki dirinya sendiri setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia membuat seorang gadis yang amat dicintainya, menangis sampai terisak karenanya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sifat buruknya yang sering sekali membentak seseorang jika ia sedang kesal. Satu kesalahan. Ia membentak orang yang salah.

Ia dan Hermione Granger sudah hampir 2 tahun berpacaran. Sejak jatuhnya Voldemort, dan semua status darah disamakan, mereka berani untuk jujur satu sama lain.

Bahwa ia mencintai gadis Gryffindor itu jauh sebelum ia menyadarinya. Saat gadis itu terlihat mempesona di Yule Ball turnamen Triwizard ditahun keempat mereka di Hogwarts. Tapi Draco sama sekali tidak bersedia mengakuinya bahkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Apalagi mereka pada akhirnya harus menyerang satu sama lain di pertarungan Hogwarts. Namun tanpa ada yang menyangka, di detik terakhir sebelum jatuhnya Voldemort, Draco memilih untuk berpihak pada Harry dan Orde setelah Harry Potter menyelamatkannya dari kutukan api fiendfyre di ruang kebutuhan. Saat itulah ia melihat mata Hermione berbinar-binar. Bahagia. Karena Draco memilih hal yang sama dengannya.

Hal itu membuat Hermione sadar bahwa ia juga mencintai cowok itu. Hermione mengiyakan saat Draco memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya di pesta kemenangan Harry terhadap Voldemort.

Tapi hari ini, hari pertama ia menyesal telah menerima pernyataan cinta dari pangeran Slytherin itu. Hermione menangis sejadinya sambil berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia meninggalkan Draco sendirian di apartemen yang telah mereka tempati bersama selama 1 tahun terakhir. Hanya karena satu hal, Draco membentaknya dengan sebutan yang sudah lama tak ia dengar, _Darah Lumpur_..

.

2 jam yang lalu

Pintu apartemen itu menjeblak terbuka setelah seorang lelaki berusia 20 tahun itu setelah memasukkan anak kunci ke lubangnya. Penampilan lelaki itu benar-benar parah. Jas hitamnya tidak terkancing dengan benar. Dasinya berantakan dan tersampir begitu saja melingkari lehernya. Ia menenteng tas dan sepatu hitamnya. Rambut pirang platinanya kusut.

Draco masih mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi tadi di Kementrian Sihir. Tempatnya bekerja.

Ia disalahkan atas kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat. Hanya karena ia mengerjakan suatu pekerjaan dengan _kurang_ sempurna. Dan Kementrian meminta kesempurnaan yang seharusnya bisa ia berikan sebagai seorang Malfoy.

"Astaga! Ada apa, Draco?" Draco menekuk dahinya saat Hermione menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan. Saat ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin ditanyai atau menjawab apapun.

Maka ia hanya menggeleng.

Namun sayangnya hal itu justru malah memancing keingintahuan Hermione.

Sang Slytherin menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa besar di ruang tamu apartemennya. Hermione duduk disampingnya dan memberondongnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti. Sekarang aku benar-benar masih lelah." Jawab Draco pelan.

Hermione yang was-was dengan keadaan Draco, terus memberinya pertanyaan, hingga Draco benar-benar muak dan kesal.

"Cukup, _Darah Lumpur_!"

Hermione tersentak dengan bentakan Draco. Ia membeku. Hatinya hancur. Kata-kata itu.. sudah lama sekali tidak diucapkan oleh lelaki itu. Kata-kata itu.. sudah _tidak boleh_ lagi dikatakan. Oleh siapapun. Termasuk Draco. _Terutama_ Draco.

Refleks, Hermione berdiri dan berlari pergi dari sisi Draco. Menangis dalam hati. Dadanya naik turun tak karuan selagi ia berlari menjauh dari bangunan besar itu.

Sementara itu, Draco membanting sejumlah barang yang ia lihat. Merutuki dirinya. Merutuki _kebodohannya_.

.

_Save your breath, your heart has spoken_

_You already have my life_

Draco berusaha menyusul Hermione yang sepertinya sudah berlari cukup jauh. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa kata-kata itu bisa meluncur dari bibirnya seperti itu. Kepada Hermione.

Setelah Hermione menerima untuk menjadi kekasihnya 2 tahun lalu, hidup Draco seolah berubah drastis. Ia merasa bahagia sepanjang waktu. Terutama saat melihat Hermione berada disampingnya. Dan itulah yang selalu gadis itu lakukan. Ia selalu ada disamping Draco.

Lalu apa yang telah Draco lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu? Menghinanya. Ironis.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri di jalanan malam kota London. Tak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi. Gadis itu seolah menghilang.

Draco memutuskan berhenti di satu sudut jalan. Membuka jas yang masih ia pakai dan membuangnya ke jalan dengan kesal. Kesal karena kata-kata itu keluar seolah telah direncanakan sebelumnya.

Atau mungkin, tanpa disadari oleh Draco, kata-kata itu keluar langsung dari dalam hatinya.

.

_For I am finding out that love will kill and save me_

_Taking the dreams that made me up_

_And tearing them away_

Hermione masih menangis sesenggukan meskipun ia mencoba menahan air matanya. Ia berhenti dan duduk di trotoar. Membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"Ini semua sudah tidak ada gunanya." Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia ingin pergi dari sana. Langsung. Setelah kata itu terucap.

Apakah Draco masih merasa ia adalah darah lumpur yang hina?

Lalu Mengapa Draco mengucapkan kata itu?

Mengapa seolah Draco mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Hati Hermione bergemuruh mencoba menjawab semua pertanyaan yang mengganjal.

Lalu, masih adakah gunanya mereka bersama?

Tangisan Hermione makin menjadi. Ia tak peduli. Ia membiarkan London menjadi saksi tangisan dan erangan sesalnya terhadap lelaki itu.

Ia pernah berkhayal dan bermimpi menjadi kekasih dari sang pangeran Slytherin selama beberapa tahun saat ia bersekolah di Hogwarts. Ia sudah tertarik dengan Draco Malfoy sejak lama. Bahkan mungkin ia yang lebih dulu merasakan adanya perbedaan perasaan. Jauh sebelum lelaki itu menyukainya.

Lalu…

Lalu apa?

Apa yang ia dapat dari seorang Draco Malfoy?

Hinaan. Ejekan.

Ia menyesal karena ia menyerah. Menyerah dengan perasaannya yang cukup lama tertahan dan akhirnya menerima ajakan Draco menjadi kekasihnya. Menyerahkan hidupnya untuk sang pangeran Slytherin.

.

_But the same love will take this heart that's barely beating_

Draco mendengar sesuatu.

ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Mencari.

Lalu ia menemukan sosok itu. Sosok yang duduk bergelung. Memeluk lututnya. Draco menghampirinya. Ragu.

"Hermione?"

Ia bisa melihat cukup jelas bahwa orang itu tersentak. Tubuhnya bergetar. Wajah yang menunduk itu mendongak.

Ya. Draco telah menemukannya. Ia melihat jelas raut kecewa dan terluka di wajah gadis itu. Sangat jelas terlihat olehnya.

Draco duduk di sebelah Hermione yang sontak menghindar. Menyisakan jarak 1 meter diantara mereka. Draco tak suka ini.

"Maafkan aku."

Hanya itu yang bisa Draco katakan. Hermione masih terdiam.

"Kumohon, Hermione.." Draco benar-benar memohon kali ini.

"Apakah akan ada gunanya?"

Pertanyaan Hermione membuatnya terkesiap.

"Apakan _akan_ ada gunanya, Draco?" Hermione bertanya lagi dengan suara bergetar, "Apa kau bisa menjamin tak akan mengatakannya lagi? Tak akan menyakitiku lagi? Jawab aku, Draco!"

Draco terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan luka Hermione.

"Bertahun aku mendengarmu mengatakan itu padaku. Lalu sudah bertahun tidak pernah lagi. Apakah ini menjadi titik balik? Dimana kau akan sering mengatakannya lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Draco segera mengelak, "Dengar, Hermione. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. _Tolong dengarkanlah aku._ Aku sedang kacau. Semua orang menyalahkanku. _Semua orang!_ Dan kau…"

" '….hanya menjadi pelampiasanku saja?' " Hermione menahan airmata yang menggenang begitu banyak dipelupuk matanya, "Apa ITU yang akan kau katakan?"

Draco tak tahan lagi. Ia menghampiri gadis itu. Gadisnya. Ia menahan wajah Hermione dengan kedua tangannya. Memaksa Hermione menatap mata kelabunya, "..kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat." Draco melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada sangat memohon, "Semua bisa terjadi dengan kondisiku seperti tadi, Hermione. Kumohon mengertilah…"

_And fill it with hope beyond the stars_

_Only love_

Hermione menghembuskan napas pelan. Mencoba mengerti. Lama. Tapi ia yakin Draco akan menunggunya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa begitu yakin. Ia hanya tahu.

Tangan Draco masih memegangi wajahnya. Seolah takut wajah itu akan jatuh. Ia menatap mata coklat gadis itu. Mata itu terpejam. Tapi ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang berpikir. Mencari sesuatu dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Ia menggali-gali. Mencari dari tiap celah. Mencari sebuah keyakinan pada Draco Malfoy, seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dulu, 2 tahun yang lalu.

Cukup lama.

Pada akhirnya gadis itu membuka mata. Menatap mata kelabu dihadapannya, "Ya. Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku."

Draco tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Semua salahku, Hermione. Tak perlu minta maaf." Ia lalu memeluk gadis itu. Hermione menjatuhkan wajahnya di dada bidang Draco. Menemukan ketenangan untuk gemuruh hatinya.

Tak ada yang lain yang bisa mengatasi itu. Tempat paling tenang justru pada pusat pusaran badai.

Tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Pasangan paling serasi versi Luna Lovegood itu telah kembali bersama.

"Oh lihatlah, Draco." Hermione mendongak melihat langit. Draco mengikutinya, "Bintangnya. Cantik sekali.."

Draco mengangguk lalu menggeleng, "Ya dan tidak."

Gadis itu mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya karena aku setuju jika kau bilang bintangnya memang cantik malam ini."

"Dan tidak?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak karena bintang itu terkalahkan olehmu, Hermione." Ujar Draco sambil menatap Hermione sayang.

.

_Another day, another sunrise_

_Washing over everything_

_In its time, love will be mine_

_The beauty and the tragedy_

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehhehehhehhehehe. Endingnya jelek bgt. Gatau deh.<strong>

**Mohon review nya ya…**

**Aku menerima bgt saran dan kritik. Biar aku bisa memperbaikinya. Merci :)**


End file.
